Atlantis Expedition Canceled
by AnimeMandi22
Summary: General Jack O’Neal refuses to let Daniel Jackson go to Atlantis because he is needed at Stargate command but could it be more then that? Slash. Don't like don't read!


**Title:** Stargate SG1-Atlantis Expedition Canceled

**Summary**: General Jack O'Neal refuses to let Daniel Jackson go to Atlantis because he is needed at Stargate command but could it be more then that?

**Warning/ratings**: Rated M for language. This is slash peoples, so if you don't like, please just hit the back button. Flames will be returned in kind, or just used to roast my yummy marshmallows. This is probably AU in the aspect that I am not following Cannon events at all. So those of you who don't like things that don't follow the cannon please just leave now.

**Beta-ed/Author's note:** Beta-ed by me, so there are probably lotsa mistakes. This is not my first attempt at Daniel/Jack however the first time didn't go so well so I deleted it from the site. Tell me what you think this time round. This is also basically a PWP. Don't like don't read.

… … … …

"Sam says you may have found Atlantis and we are sending an extensive team?" General Jack O'Neal asked the archeologist.

"Yes," Daniel Jackson answered distractedly as he rummaged through books and papers scattered around the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for my glasses, I seem to have misplaced them… again." Daniel said as he moved a large manuscript out of the way.

Jack snorted and rolled his eyes as he looked at the younger man.

"I'm not surprised with all those rocks and junk, but you might want to look on your head, Daniel."

"They are artifacts and research not rocks and junk, Jack. Why my…?" Daniel patted his head and blushed. Sliding his glasses in place, he hung his head and mumbled. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. Now, what is this about going to Atlantis?"

"Well, it's the find of the year, maybe even the century. Elizabeth is going to need someone with my expertise to help out. You don't really need me here because there are others just as capable as I am and Sam has gotten very good at figuring things out with my journals and notes and such, so I figured it wouldn't be a…"

"You are not going Daniel," Jack interrupted before he could continue his spiel.

"But Jack…"Jackson started to argue.

"No buts! You are the best at what you do. You can't go gallivanting around in a distant galaxy because you are needed here," Jack waved his hand around as he reprimanded the man.

"That's not fair Jack," Daniel growled. "There are other people that know what I know that can stay here to help out."

"Those people can go to Atlantis. You are staying here and that's final," the general finished, and then left Jackson standing there, staring after him.

... … … …

A week passed after the Atlantis team departed and Daniel still refused to speak to O'Neal. Jack wasn't happy about it. Every time he would go any where near Daniel, the man would turn around and walk away because of that the General had to send an officer every time the archeologist was needed for debriefing or something work related.

Jack had finally had enough when they were invaded but some green glowing things and had almost had to blow up the mountain because Daniel wouldn't cooperate with him. He'd sent numerous messages that said he was needed in the general's office, but Daniel refused to come, so Jack had gone to an extreme.

"Thank you Teal'c. I hope he wasn't too much trouble," Jack told the Jaffa as he unceremoniously deposited Daniel on the couch in his office.

"He was not O'Neil, though I suspect some will be asking why I was carrying a screaming Daniel Jackson through the halls, sir."

"If anyone should ask you, just tell them you were under orders from me and they can talk to me about it."

"Yes," Teal'c left shutting the door behind them, leaving an awkward silence until Jack couldn't talk it any longer.

"Enough of this Daniel, I know you are mad at me because I wouldn't allow you to go to Atlantis but you are needed here."

Daniel decided his silence had lasted long enough and he wasn't going to get any answers unless he asked the questions, "I'm always needed here. You won't even let me join any of the teams off world. Why?"

"Why would you need to go off world when the teams can bring your rocks back here?"

"ARTIFACTS! How many times do I have to say it Jack, they are artifacts and it is easier to figure out what the things are and how they work if I can see them in there original places! I don't understand why you are being an ass about this! I just asked to go with the teams. They can protect me from any harm. Hell, you have taught me how to defend myself. What is the problem? Why can't I go off world? Why couldn't I go to Atlantis?"

Jack was getting pissed. He rose and rounded his desk, stocking towards the younger man.

"Why? Why can't you go? I'll tell you why you couldn't go. I'm not there to protect you. I don't trust anyone in this place or any place to be able to keep you safe. I didn't want to you to go to Atlantis because there was no guaranty that you would return. I didn't want to take the chance that you wouldn't be able to come back to us… to me. I wouldn't be able to deal with it if something happened to you. I'm afraid if something happened to you, you wouldn't be able to come back to me again," Jack squatted down with his hands on Daniel's knees. "I can't lose you for good Danny. I can't. It would kill me. Please you have to understand."

"I don't understand Jack. You are my friend and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you either, but I would not stop you from doing what you love. I have never told you that you couldn't do something because it's dangerous. Why do you feel you have to do it to me if I'm your friend?"

"I've already lost people I love. I can't lose another," Jack bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Please don't ask me to let you go."

"Jack? I… I don't understand. Please help me to understand why it's so important to you to keep me safe. Teal'c and Sam are just as important as I am so why are you so protective of me?"

"I told you, I can't lose another person I love."

"You love Sam and Teal'c but you aren't as protective of them. You let them go off world on missions."

Jack looked up into Daniel's eyes, "I love Sam like my sister, and Teal'c is the closest thing I have to a brother, but you Danny, you I love more then anything. More then I ever did or could love Sara. Danny, you are my world and my life." Jack reached his hand up and brushed Daniel's cheek before tangling his fingers in his hair and pulling Jackson's head down towards his. "This is how much I love you, My Danny," Jack spoke before pressing his lips to Daniel's making the younger man gasp at the action. The general took the opportunity to slip his tongue past Jackson's lips.

Daniel just sat there not responding until Jack started to pull away. Jackson leaned farther into the general knocking him over backwards and landing on top of him. Jack twisted and flipped them over so he was now on top of Danny.

… … … …

Outside, Teal'c stood guard, just as Jack had asked him as Sam walked up with a pile of paper work for the general to sign. She tried to step around Teal'c but he moved in front of her.

"I am sorry Samantha Carter but Jack O'Neil has ordered me not to let a single person past me, no exceptions."

"What? Why not? I need him to sign these," She protested hefting the papers in her arms.

"He and Daniel Jackson are currently… indisposed," the blonde could see that Teal'c was choosing his words even more carefully then usual.

Sam glanced past him at the door, "Oh," her eyes got large as her mouth made an 'o' shape. "I… I was going to go get something to eat after I delivered these… I … um... I'll just go and do that now. I'll be back later."

"Wise decision indeed, Captain Carter."

Sam turned to leave but paused when she thought she heard Daniel moan. Shaking her head she turned to Teal'c again, "When Jack and Daniel finally emerge from that room. Tell them 'It's about time'." The only indication that Teal'c heard her was a slight nod of his head before she left.

… … … …

"Quiet Danny, someone might hear you," Jack tried not to laugh as he nibbled on the archeologist's neck and slipped his hand around Daniel's rock-hard erection, after pulling his jeans off, making Daniel arch into his hand.

"Um… Jack… I don't think we should… mmm… be doing this here," Daniel managed.

"Why shouldn't we?"

"Someone might walk in… mmm," he wasn't sure when or how the general had unbuttoned his shirt but the hot mouth around his nipple made it so he really didn't care.

"Teal'c is guarding the door. The only thing you need to worry about is people hearing you," O'Neil explained between kisses he trailed down Danny's chest and stomach.

"Oh… Jack…" Jackson cried out as he felt O'Neil's warm mouth surround his erection. Jack slid his finger into Daniel and started to prepare him for something bigger.

As he slid a third finger, Daniel arched his back and cried out, "Oh god Jack, do that again." He pleaded.

Jack smiled and hummed around Daniel as he brushed the spot again. A few more thrusts with his fingers and Jack knew that Danny was ready for something much larger. After pulling his own shirt and pants off, Jack positioned himself between Danny's legs and slowly pushed into the younger man, holding still when he was fully sheathed to let Daniel get used to the feeling and relax a little.

"Jack… Move… Now…" was the only encouragement he need before he began to slowly thrust in and out of Jackson. He wrapped his hand around Daniel, keeping pace with his own thrusts. Leaning down, he kissed his lover.

"F…faster… Jack… Harder…" Daniel managed to get out between moans and he didn't disappoint the doctor.

After a few more thrusts, Jack felt Danny's muscles tighten as he came, yelling out Jack's name, not caring who heard him now. Jack came moments later, before collapsing on the floor next to Daniel.

"I think I understand now," Jackson said shyly.

"It's about time, I thought you would never get it," he said before kissing Daniel again. "I would love nothing more to stay right here with you, but right now I think we better get up. I'm sure some one is looking for at least one of us."

"You're right."

The two rose and started grabbing and pulling on their cloths. Jack tossed his handkerchief at Daniel, who blushed before wiping his cum of his stomach. "Thanks," he mumbled, a little embarrassed.

The older man took it from him and tossed it behind his desk as pulled Danny into his arms for another kiss. "Not a problem."

Once they were dressed and looked presentable. Jack opened his office door to find Teal'c still guarding the door. Sam sat at the debriefing table with a pile of papers and what looked like lunch. At the smell of the food both men's stomachs growled, causing the other two to turn.

"General," Sam grinned from ear to ear. "I thought you two might want something to eat since your meeting went through lunch."

"Thanks Carter," Jack said as he plopped into his chair and grabbed a tray.

"Um, yea, thanks Sam," Daniel took a seat next to the general and also grabbed a plate.

"Come on over here Teal'c," O'Neil spoke. "No need to stand guard anymore, I bet your hungry too."

"Indeed," the Jaffa said before joining the others. "O'Neil."

"Yeah."

"Samantha Carter asked me to tell you and Daniel Jackson… 'It's about time," he said before grabbing the last plate that Sam and brought back from the mess hall.

His matter of fact tone, made Sam giggle and shake her head. "Thanks Teal'c."

"You're welcome, Captain Carter."

Jack and Daniel exchanged glances, both knew they had nothing to worry about when it came to their friends, but it would be hard to keep it from the rest of the base, after all Jack was still military. Daniel smiled widely at him before turning back to answer a question Sam had asked him. Jack knew no matter what they had to go through to be together, it would be worth it because he loved Daniel more then anything and he was sure Daniel did to.


End file.
